Percik dan Es
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Blaze. Itu namaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, nama superhero-ku. Aku punya seorang adik, namanya Ais. Dia membenciku. Tapi tak apa, aku akan tetap melindunginya. Meskipun aku harus melawan alien sekalipun! #BBBUnrequitedLove. Bro!BlazeIce. Superhero!AU


**Percik dan Es**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **BoBoiBoy is Owned by AniMonsta**

 **ooo**

"Aku benci kamu, Bar. AKU BENCI!"

Waktu itu, aku berumur 7 tahun. Dia juga sama, karena kami kembar. Kami terikat hubungan darah. Orang bilang kami tak perlu bicara untuk tahu apa yang dimaksud yang lainnya. Kami saudara. Kami teman terbaik satu sama lain. Kami selalu melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Mandi pun bersama.

Dan pada hari itu, dia menyatakan dia membenciku.

Kenapa?

Aku... kurang yakin.

Percakapan itu adalah kali terakhirnya aku dapat berbicara normal dengan Dedek. Dan tanpa kusadari, seminggu berlalu setelah hari itu, kami pun dipisahkan. Dia kini tinggal bersama saudara Ayah, Paman Gempa. Dan aku? Aku juga tinggal dengan saudara Ayah yang lain, Paman Taufan. Kami berdua dibatasi samudra nan luas sekarang. Cuma surat yang dapat menyatukan kami. Bidang tulis-menulis yang belum aku ahlikan.

Nah, dan begitulah, awal mula pertanyaan "Di mana orang tua kamu?" kerap kali dibisikkan bila aku ke mana-mana.

Jawabannya?

Entah.

Sumpah, aku tidak tahu.

Setiap kali aku bertanya keberadaan mereka, Paman Taufan akan bungkam. Mengalihkan subjek, atau secara terbuka mengabaikanku. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka. Tak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Orang tuaku seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

 _A_ _tau mungkin_ , otak konspirasiku berjalan. _Sebaliknya_.

Sempat aku terpikir; "Jangan-jangan, mereka diculik alien lagi?" Dan hebatnya, terbayang sudah di kepalaku, sebuah skenario:

Nama alien itu Adu Du. Bentuk Adu Du kotak. Dia punya satu asisten robot, namanya Probe. Probe ini berwarna ungu. Seperti terong. Juga ada komputer yang mulutnya lancang sekali, dia pembantu paling judes yang dimiliki Adu Du. Di kemudian hari, juga ada kambing gunung. Alasan yang kupikirkan kenapa kelompok alien berkepala kotak dengan robot bego, teknologi masa bodo, juga kambingnya menculik Ayah dan Ibuku? Sederhana. Karena orang tuaku punya perkebunan coklat di pegunungan yang puncaknya mencapai awan. Coklat mereka tak ada duanya di muka bumi ini.

 _Kenapa alien jahat mau coklat?_

"Coklat, kan, sumber setiap energi!" teriakku sewaktu kecil, yang baru menjajaki Sekolah Dasar.

Paman Taufan hanya tertawa waktu aku menceritakan teoriku pasal kenapa orang tuaku menghilang. Beliau mengacak-ngacak rambutku, gemas, mengatakan 'Mungkin' berkali-kali. Menyeringai lebar namun matanya terlihat sendu. Aneh. Mencurigakan, pikirku.

Aku juga sempat bercerita pada Dedek tentang ini melalui surat. Tapi berapa lama pun aku menunggu, dia tak pernah membalas suratku. Satupun tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa dia percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi dia adikku, dia pasti punya jalan pikiran yang sama denganku, kan? Paling tidak mau mengerti? Secuil saja?

Salah besar.

Bego. _Bego, bego, bego_.

Yah, aku akui, aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku ingat dan memasukkan perkataan adikku di hari itu ke dalam hati. Bukannya mengesampingkannya dan berpikir perasaan negatif di antara kami, sang saudara yang berbagi tanggal lahir itu, mustahil.

Dia membenciku.

Dan itu fakta.

Dibenci adik yang dulu begitu sayang padamu. Menyedihkan.

Yap, beginilah aku. Ini kehidupanku.

Ahem, _well_... aku mencerocos cukup lama. Perkenalkan, namaku Bara, Bara Aditya Chayadi, dan adikku, Ais Samudra Maheswera. Kami kembar. Kami dipisahkan sewaktu kecil dengan alasan yang teramat tak jelas. Orang tua kami menghilang, dan tak ada yang tahu ke mana mereka. Aku mulai mempertanyakan apa aku mesti peduli apa tidak.

Setelah terpisah, kehidupanku sangatlah sederhana: tidur, makan, mandi, menjahili Paman, keluyuran untuk berteman tapi gagal, menganggu kucing tetangga, dan menulis surat untuk Ais.

Kata Paman Taufan, suratku telah dikirimkan oleh Paman Pos. Tak salah lagi, seharusnya pesanku telah tersampaikan pada Ais. Dan setelah kutunggu; berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, dan bertahun-tahun--tak ada, sepatah katapun tidak ada. Kosong. Tak ada surat balasan yang datang kepadaku.

Kenapa?

Paman berbohong, kah?

Apa Paman Pos salah alamat?

 _Jangan-jangan suratnya tidak sampai..._

Aku menggeleng.

 _Tidak_ , ralatku. _Mungkin sewaktu sampai, suratku rusak. Alhasil, Dedek nggak bisa membacanya. Ya, pasti itu. Bila Paman Upan bilang suratku sampai, berarti surat itu sampai. Bila ada masalah entah kenapa, aku tinggal menulis surat lagi._

Dan mengirimnya lagi.

Dan menunggu balasan lagi.

Dua tahun setelah perpisahan kami, dari seratus--hmm. Entah, mungkin seribu kali, ya?--surat yang kukirim, belum ada yang dibalasnya. Jujur saja, aku mulai putus asa.

Dunia terasa berjalan tanpa diriku.

Adik yang kucinta, seperti tak mau berbagi kata denganku.

Aku merasa sendirian.

Dan saat aku terpuruk, mulai mempertanyakan kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku, satu surat datang.

Aku membacanya dengan penuh harap. Haus akan jawaban.

Namun cepat kusadari, bukan ini surat yang aku harapkan.

 _"Jujur Bara, meski Paman Gempa telah mencegahku mati-matian, merayuku sekuat tenaga, mengimi-mengimingi aku tentang kebahagianmu hidup dalam ketidaktahuan, aku akan mengatakannya. Karena aku muak. Sungguh muak. Muak kau hidup dalam euphoria, yang semestinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena perbuatanmu. Rasa iba. Atau mungkin introspeksi. Tapi tidak. Kau bahagia. Aku jijik membaca betapa senangnya engkau tinggal bersama Paman Taufan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, bersyukur beliau mau mengasuh seorang pembunuh sepertimu. Ya, pembunuh. Kau tidak salah baca. Memang itu yang aku tulis. Kau, Bara; adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh keji yang membakar orang tua kita hidup-hidup. Pembunuh. Hanya seorang pembunuh. Kau bukan kakakku._

 _Pembunuh._

 _Jangan kirimi aku surat lagi. Membakar sampah dilarang di perumahan Paman Gempa._

 _Tertanda, Ais."_

Aku...

Sungguh, aku kehabisan kata-kata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, adikku membekukanku di tempat.

Dan aku yang diliputi es itu, lambat laun meleleh.

Cengeng. Lelehan itu adalah air mataku.

Paman Taufan pun menemukanku setelah itu. Aku yang memeluk lutut terlihat menyedihkan menangisi dan mengurung diri di pojok tergelap yang ada di kamarku. Surat Ais masih kugenggam. Kugenggam seolah itu adalah tali yang merenggang nyawaku. Aku menangis sampai air mataku habis. Dan aku terlelap dipelukan Paman. Air mata kerap menetes.

Setahun setelah surat dari Ais muncul, dan tiga tahun setelah kami dipisahkan, dunia dilanda kegegeran yang tidaklah normal.

Alien datang menaklukkan bumi, demi koko yang dicari-cari--

UHUK.

Maaf, bukan itu. Delusi masa kecilku muncul lagi sepertinya. Ini sepenuhnya salahku. Maafkan. Sampai di mana tadi?

(Bara lagi berpikir).

Oh, ya. Si Alien. Ahem. Aku tak bohong. Alien betul datang demi menaklukkan bumi.

Jadi, singkat kata:

ALIEN ADA DI BUMI, WOI. DUNIA KIAMAAAT.

Dan entah bagaimana, aku dan adikku ada di tengah-tengah masalah global ini.

Awsyiet.

 **ooo**

 **A/N: Halo. Selamat Hari Raya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya :D *lope***

 **Wk. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita receh bersambung untuk event ini. Ini baru prolog, dan jika ada saran dan kritik, dipersilahkan sangat untuk me-review. Jangan lupa fav dan follow-nya, ya. Plis? *dibuang***

 **Dan apa ada yang tertarik sama aku? Aku lagi cari pacar--maksudku teman. Bila mau berteman, sesekali cek FB-ku, oke? Namanya Adiaz Rue juga. Aku baik, kok. Malah suka nyampah *lope* #IniPromosiJadiPlisJanganAbaikanini #BertemanDengankuPlis #GueNggakMohon #Tsun.**

 **So... akhir kata:**

 **Dadah, semua** ***lambai***

 **\- Adiaz Rue**


End file.
